


Fidelity

by popcornfeathers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, F/M, incorrect use of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornfeathers/pseuds/popcornfeathers
Summary: This is an old story I wrote in 2013 for my literature class when I though *heterosexuality* was in and jesus was lit.The story of Sigyn as she makes her way through the plots of "Thor" and "Thor: The Dark World."  OR  an adventure into the mind of religion as it relates to warping the marvel fandom.
Relationships: Loki & Sigyn (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: Thor

_Tick tock tick tock._ The no larger than six-inch in diameter clock was about to drive me insane. There it hung, like a chained prisoner would in a cell, only held to the wall by a (no doubt gold) nail. The clock almost seemed gleeful in its duty to break my conciseness into oblivion. All I could do was stare at it, and almost with some small amount of happiness, for it was better than the alternative. The rest of the large, equally gold, room consisted of one, lean, hundred foot table. This table had but two chairs on each of its longest ends, and enough food spread over it to feed all of Asgard’s army no doubt. It was at one of these seats that I, Sigyn of Vanahiem, sat contemplating what brought me to be across from the so-called “god of mischief”. There he was, hundreds of feet away from me yet I could still see his green eyes piercing through my soul.

He had first approached me only a year ago. He was a prince of Asgard, so when I opened my door, I was shocked. His feet almost seemed covered in gold vases and jewelry. With a sheepish look on his face, he said, “…Would you care to be my wife?”

“Um…no.”

“What do you mean, no?! I have given you gifts, and can provide everything you will ever need! What more could a girl like you want in this realm?!”

I swear that was the moment I wanted to punch this naive “prince” in the nose. He knew nothing of how to court a girl, let alone know _anything_ of love to even think of marrying her! After getting over my slight rage, I calmly explained how I was already betrothed to an Asgardian. His name was Theroic. Loki left, but with a grin on his face, a detail I ignored.

Many months went by and life went on as usual. It was finally time for Thor to become king. Unfortunately, I was not one of the honored guests for his coronation, not as though I expected to be. I did get to be in the palace that day, doing my usual duties of fetching water for all the other healers (oh the glamorous life of Sigyn). That coronation day did not go as planned. Most of the town soon knew about how Thor was banished from Asgard, but never why. This event caused Odin to go into a deep sleep, which only left one eligible ruler, Loki. None of this concerned me, for my wedding day had come.

Everything was set and as I walked down the aisle and saw Theoric, my Theoric, waiting to wed me at the altar. He looked different though. You would expect a man on his wedding day to jitter and be shy. Theoric, though, seemed almost as if he were another man. He stood next to me, with a smug grin on his lips and…was is just me… or did he seem taller? “Miss Sigyn?”

“Huh? Oh yes…. I DO”

“Thank you...Now by the power invested to me…..”

Blah Blah Blah, Whatever the minister had said couldn’t move me from where I was standing; all I could think of was what my life would be like with Theoric.

“…husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride”

Oh the diminutive bliss that was on my face. I could feel my heartbeat quicken as I went to look at Theoric. As my eyes met his, the smug look on his mouth widened. Then, there before me, the truth was revealed. As though I was been looking at a mirage, my fiancé vanished, replaced by King Loki. In disbelief, I stepped back, what had happened? All I wanted was happiness, and now? Wait. No. There were so many questions running through my brain. My courage building up inside me I asked what had happened to Theoric. To this day I wish I had never uttered those words, and if I could go back I would’ve been happy never knowing. My fiancé had been sent to war, in the front line. Theoric was dead.

So here we are. What was supposed to be my wedding feast now seems like a funeral? Theoric was all I had, everyone I was related to on Vanahiem died so I had come to Asgard to start over. Some happy ending we had. I took this opportunity to study my now husband, which led me to a sickening thought. When we were at the altar, I could have told the minister to unwed us. Then my troubles would be over! Then again, I’m not sure what Loki would have done. Loki had changed; his young mischievous ways had turned to malice. Some King of Asgard, but then again he _was_ all we had, the last in line.

All of a sudden we were leaving and Loki was leading me to the throne room. By now I had convinced myself that everything in this palace was made of gold. He led me over to the right of the throne next to a pair of chains. Loki wouldn’t expect me to be locked in those chains, would he? He motioned to the chains and told me that I would wear them or a worse fate would succumb to me, so I quickly put them on and played trophy for the next few hours. It was miserable. Loki was not an unjust or unfair king, unless you mentioned anything that had to do with disrespecting him, he gave people what they needed and provided where he could, all from his throne. I should have been happy that he was not a tyrannical leader, but his green eyes showed a different joy. He liked seeing the pain in people’s eyes, knowing he was the decider of their fate; maybe he thought that was what a king was, a god. Either way, the chains on my wrists were starting to make me bleed. I couldn’t even look at him.

One of the guards at the doors to the palace announced that the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three would be seeing the King next. Loki had a worried look on his face. Quickly he took the chains off my wrists and shooed me out of the room. I made the assumption that he didn’t want them to know I existed, which was confusing. All I could think of was that maybe if they saw he had a wife, then maybe they could think he had a heart, or she could persuade him to change his mind. I heard none of their conversations; it was taking a long time. Finally, I opened the door to the throne room slightly to see what had happened.

Loki had left, no warnings or hints on what he was about to do. So I was left alone in the palace, free to roam without work or chains, for the first time. I would run, but where would I go to? So of course I did what any woman my age would do- I investigated. This whole situation seemed off. Why had Thor been banished and why was Odin in “Odinsleep”? I let these troubles take over every crevice of my mind as I tried to figure out the answers in the immense castle. For hours I looked but to no avail. I didn’t know where I was in the castle anymore, so I found the nearest room with a lock and tried to go to sleep. It was a pretty little room, most likely had been a bedroom many years ago, but now all it contained was a closet with a few blankets and a large window. The window had an overlook to the Rainbow Bridge which was the gateway between realms. It was a beautiful Bridge, I’d traveled it only once. As I stared out into the stars I saw him. Loki was riding down the Rainbow Bridge to the Bi-frost on a black horse. The Bi-frost was a large, round building that could transport any Asgardian to any realm. He seemed in a hurry. After a few seconds inside where I could not see him, the dome started to spin and move. This meant that the Bi-frost was being activated, and the peak of the dome had been manipulated into a laser or gun of some sort. Loki was firing at another planet, where was Hiemdale, the guardian?

Then came Thor, he had somehow returned from banishment I guessed, and was using his hammer Mjolnir to fly himself after Loki. The next few minutes were a mass of confusion on my part. The brothers flew out of the dome, fighting. Back and forth they went, Loki using his magic and tricks, Thor using his hammer. It all ended when Thor took Mjolnir and started to smash the Rainbow Bridge. By this time I had run out of the room I was in and was standing by the beginning of that same bridge, wondering what I should do. It was clear that my “husband” was in the wrong, but he was still my husband. Thor kept smashing, with Loki yelling something behind him. Loki started to move, spear in hand, ready to kill Thor I suspected. Now was my chance, I ran down the bridge as fast as I could, I didn’t know what I was going to do but somehow I knew I could fix this. I looked up, Thor took one large swing at the bridge, Loki jumped in the air to kill him, but Thor was successful. The Bi-frost exploded sending the brothers flying and stopping me in my tracks. A title wave flew out from all ends of the Bi-frost, and it started falling into the space beneath it. Whatever beam that had been shooting from it stopped when the dome fell, leaving the Rainbow Bridge no destination. I started to frantically look around for Thor and Loki when Odin entered the scene. Running with super-Asgardian like speed he made it to the end of the bridge in no time. I followed his lead and kept running to the end. As I ran I saw Thor catch Loki by his spear, and Odin catch Thor by his leg. Both brothers were dangling from the bridge, right above the galaxies and space that lead to death. Then my heart stopped, Loki had let go. I was too late, but that didn’t stop me. I ran to the edge of the bridge and looked out at him. I could see the innocence in his eyes, and that broke my heart. The man that chained me to the throne was no longer there and all I could see was a little boy who looked as though he was just orphaned.

Thor and Odin had never seen me before so they treated me as they should have. They were kind to answer all my questions of how Thor came back and if Loki had fallen or been pushed. He had chosen to let go. After that short, solemn talk, I walked back to the town. There was no point of me going back to the castle, I had only been married a few hours to a man now dead and didn’t want any more burdens to rest on Odin or Thor’s shoulders. 


	2. Chapter 2: Thor the Dark World

Two years went by. Two years of having no life outside of learning to be a better healer. I was still haunted by how Loki had met his end, if he had been transported to another realm only to die there, or if his corpse was still floating in space, waiting to be found one day. I stopped working at the palace and took homestead in a small house by a waterfall. It was a little, one-room, wooden house with two doors, and one window. On the far side of the house were some cabinets and a counter with a little round table by the window of the adjoining wall. Against the opposite wall of the counter, there was one bed, it was a decent enough size, and quite comfortable I thought. On the last wall, there was a small cupboard. Inside that cupboard was something I held very dear to me.

Before I’d gotten this house I had nothing, so I swung by the palace to collect my tools and maybe get some food before I left. I came across a room where weapons of enemies Asgard had slain resided. All I wanted was the spear Loki had before he left, a remembrance because none of Asgard seemed to remember Odin had two sons. As I searched I heard a voice, the voice of the Queen, Lady Frigga. After I panicked and bowed to her she began to ask what I was doing in this room. I made up some lie about how I was here to inventory, she didn’t buy it. Lady Frigga was much more kind then I had thought her to be, she was humorous too, but something in her face made me think she was mourning. She went to leave after a few minutes of chatter but stopped in the doorway.

“I don’t know you Sigyn,” she said, back turned, “but I want to tell you something. My husband and I have two sons, and yet he acts as though Thor was our only heir. The reason why I’m telling you this is… you seem like a caring person, someone I think my late son would like. If you would like to pay your respects you cannot, for he has no grave. All that is left of him is his helmet.”

She pointed to a cupboard high above the other shelves and poles in the room. Then she left. Yes, it had freaked me out how it seemed as though she knew I was Loki’s “wife”, but I wasted no time climbing and yanking that wooden cabinet from its perch, stuffing in my cloak with the rest of my things, and running out of there.

Every other night I would get nightmares of my wedding day, and the nights in between those my head would replay my last moments seeing Loki before he died. This caused me to take the helmet down from its home and hold it tight in my arms at night. Somehow this made me feel better; it made me feel as though I could imagine him alive again. It also made me think about Loki almost every day, to realize that I had feelings for him. I brushed these feelings off as post-traumatic stress or wanting something you can’t have. This record repeated constantly in my head like my own personal devil.

The next day was different; I was finally going to be happy for once. There was a festival going on. Rumors had it that Thor was coming back from Midgard after a glorious victory. He had been gone for only a day or two but this was Asgard’s only prince! It was quite beautiful though, merchants with their stands lined the rainbow bridge on both sides, with crowds filling every empty space in between them, all ready to see the return of Thor. I had pried myself from my work (I was getting to be an excellent healer) and forced myself to join the crowds. It was fun, I admit, but that all was cut short when a large, blue beam of light shot down from the end of the bridge. The crowd ooo’d and ahhh’d while some of the people started wondering what other device could transport you to other realms.

Then the cheering had stopped, I was blocked by two, very large and tall men, so I could not see why the hush had occurred. I pushed my way through the crowd to a point where it had split to make way for Thor. All I expected to see was the Asgardian in shambles, or worse, not there at all. Finally, I had made my way to the front of the crowd, annoying too many people on the way there, but it mattered to me not. In a way, Thor was my brother, this thought had never occurred to me until this moment, after all it wasn’t like the two boys ever looked alike.

I looked out across the bridge to find Thor or whatever had caused the silence. Just my luck, Thor was not alone, behind him strode my husband. My heart leaped, my face froze, and my head turned in fear. I felt giddy but trapped. As though I was just thrown into a dungeon with no escape- but I liked it. Why had my heart turned on me, why had it decided to love him? The so-called “god of mischief and evil”, the one who abused me in the few hours we were married. As they walked past us I noticed a metal mouth guard across his face, it looked as though Thor had sewn his mouth shut with this gag. Our eyes met only for a few seconds, I couldn’t tell if his expression changed or not, but he soon broke my gaze as though he were ashamed.

Now was my chance, I could move on with my life or I could go back to the man who tricked me into marrying him. As the crowd dispersed and started whispering gossip and their theories on how Loki had survived, I stood there unable to move. I soon made up my mind to sleep on it, since Loki was in a gag and I suspected he wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. I made my way back to my house and cried myself to sleep again.

Morning arrived with a pang of responsibility. I paced my house for most of the morning, then made a decision. I had remembered that it was not as though I was a wife Loki had chosen for power or an arranged marriage, so he must have some emotion towards me. Now all I had to do was tell him I would never leave him. I chuckled, my friends had jokingly called me the “goddess of fidelity” once when I had kept a fly alive for three days, now I realized how true that title was. My goal since I had made it to Asgard always had been to be good at what I did and find happiness, so far I had checked off being a good healer, now all I needed was my happiness, which found form in Loki. Who knew.

I made my way to the palace, the memories flooding into my head as though it were a virus taking over me. I started to rub my wrists, remembering the pain they went through. I also had no plan on how I was going to be able to talk to Loki. This led me to start listening to workers' conversations outside the palace walls. Two women were gathering water just outside and started talking about the recent event. One mentioned Loki going before Odin, the other agreed and said he was sentenced to death. This caused the first one to almost drop her vase full of water and exclaim more gossip. According to her, Loki was not killed but put in one of the deepest prisons because Frigga still claimed to love him. The girl said the last bit with disgust on her face, causing me to do the same at her.

I made my way to the entrance, where you may ask to have an audience with Odin. My plan was to use my skills and become a healer or nurse for the prisoners. Asgard kept them locked up, but they never kept them out of health. When the guards heard my request, they allowed me to speak to the King. Odin was firm and fair, he listened to my request and asked if I expected to be rewarded in this task. My end goal had nothing to do with money or status so I told Odin I would not ask to be rewarded. He then saw no reason for me not to help the prisoners but promised that I would be closely watched for he wanted no traitors in Asgard. I didn’t think of myself as a traitor.

I was introduced to the rest of the workers and told how I would be interacting with them. Each morning I was to go to every cell and check on the prisoners, mostly to see if anything needed to be fixed or mended. If a problem arose the guards were to be notified and the prisoner was sent to a separate room. The prisoner was then chained to either a chair or a table (depending on the injury), and I was able to assist them. Thankfully the guards around the cells had emotions and personalities, so they decided to let me roam the cells whenever I wanted. “After all,” they said, “If you ever try to betray us, we are twice your size, so I don’t think you’ll be able to take us, and it’s not like those guys can get out of their cells. So you’ll be fine.”

My first day was life-changing. The first cells I was able to check on had prisoners who seemed innocent, and whose crimes were minor; they were almost likable. When you went down the stairs to the next floor the cellmates were unlikeable and nasty. Most of them were the last of many ruthless armies who had tried to invade Asgard. The last floor down had a completely different atmosphere. Cells had three to five prisoners in each one; every one of them looked as though I needed to heal them. 

It wasn’t until the end of the hall that Loki’s cell appeared. It was the same as all the rest in that the clear walls around it shimmered slightly gold. Unlike the others though, he was alone and had: a table, a bowl I suspected was filled with water, a chair with a stool, a bed, and a pile of books in the corner. He didn’t seem to be reading them, but I suspected he would, seeing as this looked like a permanent situation. I approached Loki cautiously, remembering how he used tricks and allusions almost every second. It took a moment for him to notice me and when he did no words came out of his mouth. We both weren’t sure who should speak first or what the other would say.

As I looked into Loki’s eyes, I could see the façade he put on for others. The deceptive black sheep, known for his lies, unable to be reasoned with, unable to feel any emotions but hate, power, and malice, that was what he wanted them to see. If you looked past the green, snake-like eyes you could see a different color. Green like the grass in the fields of my home village back in Vanahiem, green like the innocence and confusion of a child’s first big mistake. The snake from his outward appearance still present, although not looking like malice, but mischief. That’s all Loki was, a person who claimed to be evil, but on the inside, he was just lost.

It was at this moment I realized I had been staring into his eyes for a few minutes now and my jaw was hanging open. I shut it.

“Why have you come here, Sigyn. To taunt me with your presence and stare at me?”

“n-n-no… I was just… ugh… working out your façade…and…um…I’m…” this talking thing was harder than I thought. I cleared my throat and told him the truth.

“You see, Loki or husband or whatever I’m calling you now… I came here to talk to you about our marriage, I have kept it a secret for now, who knows why, and I thought about it a lot and decided that I would like to stay your wife and by your side when you need me too because I don’t completely hate you.”

He stepped back from the barrier that separated us.

“Alright.”

That’s all? Alright? Alright? Well, alright was better than silence or a no, and since he was the last prisoner to check on for that day, I sat down next to the cell.

“…what are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m sitting down so we can talk and actually know stuff about each other.”

“Stuff?”

“Yes! What were some of your favorite stories as a child, what did you eat for breakfast, why choose me to be your wife, and most of all, why did you let go two years ago and let me think you dead?!”

This made Loki look at me differently, more with respect. Knowing I had a brain in my skull and a heart in my chest. He proceeded to sit down on his slightly elevated side of the barrier. Then he started talking. He told me all of what had happened those years ago, how Frost Giants had made their way into Asgard, and Thor was banished for being a “blond-haired imp”. How he had tricked Thor into not coming back, frozen Hiemdale, and how he had almost destroyed Jontenhiem if it were not for Thor breaking the bridge. Odin had saved both of them from falling, but Loki had done all of it to impress Odin, who disapproved, so he had felt no need to stay and had let go. How he had somehow managed to make it through the void onto another planet. It was there that my husband stopped talking for a moment, recalling some sort of pain. Loki skipped this, saying I need not know for it was not important, and told me about how he had tried to rule Midgard and failed to some “so-called-Avengers”. Then he had been taken back to Asgard.

Every day I made my rounds to the cells, only one or two prisoners ever had injuries so my duties where easy. I would always wait until I was done with everything before I would visit Loki. We would sit across from each other and share stories. It was like we were children again. One day he told me about how he was actually a frost giant, which I did not believe at first. He then walked over to the water bowl and picked up some ice. His hand began to turn blue, then his arm, then his entire body. His eyes became red and his once smooth face had lines on it. I guess he expected me to be scared, but I was more interested than frightened.

The next day I didn’t meet him. My day had been crowded with chores in the morning, more prisoners had arrived and every one of them had multiple battle wounds. This caused my work to run into the afternoon. Right as I was about to finish, I heard a deep cry from above. The news reached me in seconds; Queen Frigga had been attacked and killed. I ran upstairs, my healing was good, but I had also picked up some small magic skills. Combined I had found a way to resuscitate a heart if it had stopped beating within the last five minutes. The guards would not let me into the room no matter how much I screamed and cried that I could save her.

The rest of the evening was spent preparing for the Queen’s funeral. When the sun set the ceremony started. It was beautiful, and many mourned. Afterward, I was no longer able to go to the castle and was sent home. I lied awake at night wondering if Loki knew and if he did how he reacted. The helmet came down from the cabinet and I held onto it that night.

Asgard was quiet that next morning as I entered the palace. I was informed that last night one of the prisoners had escaped and set most of the others free, killing many guards in their path. I went to assess the damage, and help count the amount missing. Every person whom I had befriended there was dead, killed by a beast who burnt them in a matter of seconds. Most of the prisoners had been put back into their cells, but Loki was not one of them. This confused me; every cell that the monster had released prisoners from needed a new barrier, for the beast had broken the previous one. Yet my husband’s cell was not broken. All the furniture that once stood upright was thrown to the sides of the room, black markings were on the wall, and I could see a small trail of blood on the floor. In the few days we had talked Loki had shown me his magic, how he could create allusions, and how he could move things around him. This caused me to conclude that he indeed had been told about his mother’s death, and someone else had let him go, someone with a way to disable the barrier.

There was a large crash, I ran upstairs to see what it was. Last night the prisoners’ escaping was not all that happened. A large aircraft had gotten through the force field that protects the palace and had smashed all the columns in the hall but one. The ship was flying off, with every turret in Asgard firing at it. One of the guards explained how Thor, Sif, a Midgardian, Loki, Heimdall, and the Warriors Three had betrayed the king and left without permission. He laughed, saying that there was no way they could get to another realm so they would be “caught any minute lassie.” Unfortunately, I knew the truth. My husband had a portal to every realm hidden all around Asgard, and Thor must have released him from his cell. Why they wanted to leave Asgard I didn’t know, but I knew my husband would not leave me a second time, so I found an aircraft and started looking for the ship. It had crashed into a mountain, but a smaller craft, I noticed, was running across the water.

The aircraft picked up speed and was starting to head for a very small opening in the mountain. Then it vanished, that was the portal. I moved my vehicle into position and flew through the portal.

The landing was not what I expected, through the crossing of realms; the engines had been knocked off, causing me to crash not seconds after my entryway into this desert of this planet. I made my exit from the wreckage as graceful as possible and began to walk. A ship in the distance appeared, it looked like a black line from far away, but I took that as a beacon. I walked for a few minutes until I came across a very large hill, but that was my last obstacle before I could find my husband. The ship began to take off and I heard a cry from the other side of the hill. My pace quickened. As I reached the top I noticed that down below there was a large valley. A sandstorm seemed to be coming in, as I looked for any signs of life. I ran down the hill to the other side of the valley, there was a body.

With tears streamed down my face I approached him. Clothed in green armor, with a large stab wound in his abdomen, was Loki. I fell to my knees and held his head in my palms. His skin was a grey color, his eyes closed, but his expression one of pain. It had been too late; I had lost my love again. I didn’t want to go back to the life that I had before him. A small spark of desperation crept into my mind. I didn’t know how long he had been dead, maybe I could save him with my small amount of magic. I had none of the herbs or medical tools that I should’ve had, but I had to give it a try. With one last sniff, I concentrated on his heart. It took all I had, every ounce of power in me, multiple times it didn’t work, but my ignorance and stubbornness caused me to try again and again.

He took a breath.

It had worked! I quickly ripped the bottom of my dress and began to make a bandage large enough to wrap around his waist so it would not bleed so severely. By now the sandstorm was almost around us, so I urged Loki to open his eyes and acknowledge me. His legs started to move as he propped himself upright and opened his eyes. It took some effort but soon enough Loki was making his way back to the portal. My head began to feel dizzy and I started to lose my balance. One small trip and I was falling a sort of sideways. I felt arms catch me and I looked up at my husband. Loki smiled a genuine smile at me, no mask, just love. At last, I had found my happiness. He propped me up on my feet and we kept walking. By the time we made it to the portal, the storm had stopped and Loki was feeling much better.

Right as we were going to enter the portal, he transformed into what seemed to be one of the Asgardian guards, and with a grin on his face, walked through. I followed him, only to remember that the portal in Asgard was in a mountain above water. SPLASH! …and now I was wet.

When we swam to land I knew something had to change. My husband had done countless things that caused him to be sent to prison, only to escape prison and ‘die’ in another realm. If Asgard knew about his return who knows what they would’ve done. As I started walking I knew that we would have to leave this realm. Loki made his way to the palace, said there was something he had to do before we left. It only took a few minutes, which gave me enough time to gather my essentials from my house and meet him at the back entrance of the palace. I brought his helmet. When we met Loki was wearing Odin’s face, causing me to worry about what he had done.

Then we ran. We found a random portal and ran. Who knows how long we will be running for, and what will happen back home. None of that matters to me though. I may have nothing in life, but I have the one person I need, and who needs me. Who knew Mischief and Fidelity could work so well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we made it through, y'all

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I promise i don't type like a Shakespeare wannabe anymore.


End file.
